Nazi Zombies, ACE, and Mizfits
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Carter Jacobs is ready to break into the wrestling business with her best friends Asia Brooks and Ember Stratus. But her journey has a few bumps, especially when she falls for the Miz. She's not the only one, as Asia finds herself torn between family and her heart. Miz/OC OC/Seth Rollins Kane/OC Trish Stratus/OC OC/Chris Jericho
1. Starting to Fly

Carter Morgan Jacobs walked through the hallway, phone in hand as she texted her best friend.  
~From: EmmyBoo Colden:  
Where r u?  
~From CM Jay:  
Walking the hall. Why?  
~From EmmyBoo Colden:  
Go 2 Catering and help me out?  
~From CM Jay:  
Alright. On my way.

Ember Colden-Stratus glared down at Eve, pressing her dark purple high heel further into the Diva's throat.  
"Wanna repeat what you just said, bitch?"  
Eve shook her head, feebly struggling for air, and Ember narrowed her eyes.  
"I didn't think so. My mom might be gay, but she's twice the fighter your barbie ass will ever be. Both of them are."  
"Damn, E."  
Ember looked up and smirked at Carter.  
"What can I say, CM? You don't make fun of my family in my presence."  
Carter nodded before taking her neon orange combat boot and driving it into Eve's face.  
"That's for screwing my mom out of a title shot, Torres."  
Tristen and Trish Stratus-Colden walked into the room, both listening to Tristen's music player until Trish noticed Eve on the floor, with Ember standing over her.  
"Uh, Babe?"  
"Yeah T?"  
"Ember beat up Torres again."  
Tristen looked up, noticing her daughter and Eve, then looking at Trish.  
"Don't even ask."  
"Emmy, why?"  
"Because she was saying stuff about you and Momma."  
Tristen pulled Ember away from Eve before stomping on the same spot Carter had, breaking the Diva's nose.  
"Thought you would have learned to keep your mouth shut by now, slut. Especially after I kicked your ass in a cage match."  
Carter smirked before pulling Ember down the hallway to go and visit their third amigo.

Asia Brooks sat in her locker room with her boyfriend, playing darts.  
"Where'd you find a dartboard, Angel?"  
"Brought it with me, babe."  
"And your dad let you?"  
"What daddy doesn't know won't kill me. Or you for that matter."  
"It's not my fault everyone thinks I work for him. I don't."  
"I know that."  
He sighed and played with her blue hair, running it through his fingers.  
"I love this color on you."  
Asia smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"So when are you going to tell your dad about us?"  
"Probably soon. Maybe Monday."  
Ember and Carter peeked around the doorframe, smirking.  
"Are you two gonna get it on or can we borrow Asia for a moment?"  
"Go ahead."  
They pulled Asia out of the room, grinning like madwomen.  
"You and him? Really, Brooks?"  
"What? He's nice and sweet and sexy. Good combo."  
"Yeah, but what's your dad gonna say when he finds out?"  
"He won't until we tell him. Uncle Kane's the only one that knows."  
Ember shook her head.  
"Your dad is gonna have a bitchfit, A."  
"Not as much as he did when Mom left."  
They nodded. When Amy left Asia and Punk, everyone suffered.  
"Anyway, I love him. And he protects me."  
"That's all that matters then."


	2. Torn

Carter watched the match on the monitor, biting her lip. It was a no-disqualification match, and Laycool was beating the holy hell out of her mom.  
"Alright I've seen enough," she growled before grabbing a baseball bat and walking out of the room.

Nazi Zombie Malaysian Cali Mix blared through the speakers of the arena as a black and white-haired teen bolted down the ramp and started taking out Michelle McCool, who wasn't even supposed to be at the arena, let alone fighting in the match. Layla watched in shock until Roxanne Jacobs speared her and got the pin. She stared the newcomer down, trying to remember why she looked so familiar.  
The girl raised a mic to her lips, holding out the title.  
"This stays in the family, where it belongs."  
Roxanne's eyes widened as the girl slid out of the ring, taking off in the direction of the barricade.  
Psyko Punkz Dirty Sounds began to play as Asia and Ember walked down, dragging Michelle and Layla's bodies out of the ring before following their friend into the crowd.

Mike Mizanin watched the monitor, frozen. That girl had taken out Michelle McCool in seconds. And if she was friends with Asia Brooks and Ember Stratus, then how much more damage was she capable of?  
"What are you staring at?"  
He turned to see Ember watching him, head tilted.  
"Who's your friend, Ember? The one with black and white hair?"  
"That's Carter. Carter Jacobs."  
"Jacobs? As in Kane?"  
"Yup."  
Mike put his head in his hands.  
"Damn."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to get to know her."  
Asia Brooks walked up beside Ember, holding hands with her boyfriend.  
"Kane and Roxy are looking for us. She's busted."  
"They think we knew?"  
"We saw her, didn't we?"  
"Shitastic. Later Mizanin."  
They took off for the direction of the locker room, not really ready for the lecture they were about to receive.  
Carter walked up just after they left, looking for her friends.  
"Hey. You seen a couple of chicks and one tall, scary dude?"  
Mike pointed in the general direction of where they'd gone and Carter gulped.  
"They're gonna get it. I better go save them from my father. Thanks!"

Ember and Asia sat on the bench, heads down while they were being yelled at.  
"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell us!"  
"But Aunt Roxy, we had no clue until she was already in the building!"  
"You still could've come to us!"  
Asia looked up at her uncle.  
"This is Carter's dream, Uncle Kane. To be like her parents. Why deny her that?"  
"It's not your decision to make, Asia Quinn. And I cannot believe you would go along with this."  
"She's my best friend, and your daughter! You should be supporting her!"  
"Supporting her in what?", Roxanne yelled. "In getting hurt? In causing herself pain?"  
Ember couldn't take it anymore.  
"IN WANTING TO BE AROUND YOU! IN NOT RUNNING AWAY FOR ONCE! IN ACTUALLY WANTING TO SUCCEED, JUST LIKE YOU DID! AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUR OWN PARENTS!"  
Roxanne and Glenn froze and looked at each other. Ember was right. Roxanne's parents had never supported her wrestling dream, which was why they weren't invited to the wedding.  
"Glenn..."  
"No. She's too young."  
"We could at least let her try, right? Just for a month?"  
"Roxanne."  
"Please? If I had listened to what my parents said, I wouldn't be here."  
"Think about what you're asking. You're asking me to watch my baby girl get hurt."  
"Please, Uncle Kane?"  
Glenn closed his eyes, sighing.  
"One month. That's it."  
Ember squealed and hugged him.  
"Thanks, Uncle Kane!"

Asia slipped into the locker room, waiting for her boyfriend to stop discussing tonight's plans with his friends.  
"Hey babe."  
He turned and smiled at her, picking her up and swinging her around.  
"Hey Angel."  
"I've decided to tell my dad about us."  
His best friend's eyes widened.  
"Too late, Doll Eyes."  
Asia turned to see a furious Phil Brooks standing in the doorway, his eyes locked on her.  
"Asia Quinn Brooks, I told you to stay away from him."  
"Daddy, let me explain."  
Roman Reigns stepped in front of her, shielding her from Phil's glare.  
"Punk."  
"Get away from my daughter, Reigns."  
Seth Rollins pulled him back, looking apologetically at Asia.  
"Maybe you should go."  
Asia looked up at Roman, her eyes searching his for something, anything.  
"Roman?"  
He looked down at her, studying her as if trying to memorize her face, before pushing her in Phil's direction and walking out.


	3. The Breakup, The Make-up, The Hookup

Ember skateboarded down the hallway, looking for her boyfriend's locker room. She knew Vickie had signed him back, she just didn't know where the hell his locker room was.  
There was a door with sparkling blue lights on it and she snorted.  
"Real clever, Baby."  
He opened the door at the sound of her voice and pulled her into his arms.  
"I missed you."  
"Duh. Who wouldn't?", she whispered before kissing him lightly on the jaw.

He chuckled and pulled her into the room.  
"Your mom doesn't know you're here?"  
"Nope."  
"Sneaky, Ember."  
"I know."  
Chris laid his head on her shoulder and she smiled.  
"So how's the band?"  
"They're good. Kept asking me where you were."  
"Of course they did. They all have a thing for me."  
He growled playfully.  
"But you're mine, Emmy."  
"I know, Chrissyboo."  
They sat together, the room silent around them as they reveled in this one chance to be with each other before another night of avoiding the other.  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"When are we gonna come clean?"  
He sighed.  
"Ember, I don't know. I don't know if we should."  
"Why?"  
"What will people think about us?"  
The moment Chris said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ember pulled away from him and stood up, her eyes blazing.  
"You're worried about what people will say?"  
"Ember... I didn't mean it that way, baby."  
"Then please, explain further."  
He tried to find the right words and she nodded her head.  
"I knew it. You're more worried about your career than being with me."  
"I'm just trying to protect you, baby. I don't want people thinking you're a slut."  
She slapped him and he looked away, rubbing his jaw.  
"I fucking hate you. You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant bastard, Chris Jericho. We're done."  
Ember walked out, trying not to cry as he stood there, frozen.

"He said what?"  
Ember nodded and Carter's eyes narrowed.  
"I'm gonna beat the shit out of him."  
"No, CM. Just leave it alone."  
"He called you a slut!"  
Asia watched them argue before interjecting.  
"Maybe you're both wrong."  
They looked at her and glared.  
"What?"  
"Think about it, Ember. He's taken you on tour with Fozzy, he's let the paparazzi see you. If he was really more worried about his career, don't you think that he would have kept you here instead of taking you along?"  
"But he's more worried about what people here will think."  
Asia sighed.  
"Of course he is! They're still talking about you and Justin, for Christ's sake! And you know Lita and AJ will look for any excuse to talk shit about you. He doesn't want that for you because he knows it will reflect on your family and you, Ember. He loves you and that's why he's doing this."  
Ember looked down.  
"I really fucked up."  
They patted her back.  
"No, Emmy. You just didn't hear him out."  
"What do I do?"  
"Give him time," Carter said. "Let him think things over and then go apologize."  
They fell silent until Ember spoke up.  
"So what are you going to do about Roman?"  
"I'm done with him. He didn't even have the balls to stand up for us."  
A knock on the door stole their attention and Carter got up to answer it.  
"The Hell are you doing here," she growled. "Come to beg?"  
Seth Rollins shook his head.  
"I told Roman he was a stupid bastard and I came to see if Asia was okay."  
Asia nodded her head.  
"Let him in, Carter."  
Carter stepped back and Seth walked in, nervous.  
"Asia?"  
"What?"  
"I, I know that you think we're all egotistical pricks and that we don't care, but not all of us are like that."  
"Just Roman and Dean, huh?"  
"Pretty much. I don't care whether Shield gets titles or not. Hell, I didn't even want to join Shield in the first place."  
The blue-haired teen stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
"Thank you for coming to apologize, Seth. I'm done with Roman. I don't do well with jackasses."  
He chuckled and hugged her back.  
"You shouldn't have to deal with that."  
Ember and Carter watched, smiles on their faces until Carter looked at the clock.  
"Shit fuck damn! I gotta run. Later y'all!"  
"Where you going, CM?"  
Carter smirked.  
"Nowhere you need to be concerned about."

Mike was interviewing Jack Swagger and Zeb Coulter on Miz TV when Nazi Zombie Malaysian Cali Mix began to play.  
Carter stepped onto the ramp, her black and white hair falling around her green eyes as she glared at Zeb.  
"Blah blah blah, we the people. Are you freaking kidding me? This is so stupid. Do you even hear yourself?"  
Jack raised the mic to his lips.  
"We don't need some little bitch telling us what to do. So why don't you just take your sweet little ass, go back to the Divas locker room, and let the men talk?"  
Mike's eyes narrowed, but Carter beat him to the punch.  
"Aww, Jacky. You think so highly of me, don't you? Or are you just pissed because no girl will screw your lispy, retarded Oklahoma ass?"  
Jack dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring, starting up the ramp toward her until Mike tackled him.  
"I don't fucking think so, Thwagger."  
Zeb tried to get involved but Carter dealt him a blow with the kendo stick she had brought out, standing over him and continuing to hit.  
"Stay down, shit-for-brains. Be the smartest thing you did all night."  
After Mike was done dealing with Jack, he looked up at Carter, who extended a hand.  
"Thanks for that."  
He couldn't look away from her, and she tilted her head with a grin.  
"Earth to Miz."  
Mike shook his head and smiled at her.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. You alright?"  
"Y-yeah."  
The crowd was going wild and Carter smirked before kissing him on the cheek.  
"Thanks for saving me, Miz."  
Then she skipped back up the ramp, and he stood there, touching his cheek and gaping.


	4. Girlfight

Carter walked backstage, catching a fist to the face as Veronica Hager hit her with a left cross.  
"YOU CRAZY BITCH!"  
Carter wiped the blood from her lip, looking at it before her eyes shot up to Roni's face.  
"You just hit me?"  
"You attacked my dad you insane fucking slut!"  
Carter smirked before spearing the All-American Angel and slamming her head on the floor six times.  
"YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"  
Roni tried to get free but Carter wrapped her hands around the other girl's neck, squeezing and tilting her head calmly.  
Ember and Asia ran to the two girls, Ember pulling Carter away as Asia dragged Roni away by her hair.  
"Let me the fuck go so I can finish kicking her fucking ass, Colden!"  
"No, CM. Leave it."  
"Keep the crazy bitch away from me, Gay Bitch."  
Ember's eye twitched and she leaned to whisper in Carter's ear.  
"Kick her fucking ass, Ridley."  
She gestured for Asia to release Roni and Carter charged, slamming her through the Catering table and clawed at her face, leaving scratches across Roni's cheeks.  
"FUCKING BITCH!"

Roxanne walked with her husband through the hallway, then froze at the sight in Catering.  
Carter was choking out a bleeding Roni Swagger, cussing at her and bashing her head into the floor.  
"Um, Glenn?"  
"CARTER MORGAN RIDLEY-JACOBS!"  
Carter looked up, panting heavily as Roni tried to get air back into her lungs.  
"Oh hi Daddy, Momma."  
Glenn squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Get off of Swagger's kid."  
She calmly stood up, kicking Roni in the ribs before skipping over to her parents.  
"Yes?"  
Roxanne was still gaping at the damage her daughter had done. Her husband, however, was livid.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?", he roared, causing Carter to flinch slightly.  
"She hit me first! She made me bleed! Then she called Emmy a gay bitch and I snapped."  
He sighed.  
"Carter, go to the locker room. And give me your phone."  
"But-"  
"Now," he growled. Carter sighed and handed over her phone before walking off.

Mike was returning from his match against Chris Jericho when he bumped into Carter again. Her lip was bleeding and he absently wiped it away with his thumb.  
"What happened?"  
"I beat the shit out of Swagger's batshit crazy daughter," she said proudly.  
Mike chuckled.  
"And all you got was a split lip? How bad is she?"  
"I left gouges in her face and a bloody nose and some sore ribs and a giant migraine."  
"Damn, girl."  
"Mommy and Daddy taught me well."  
"Who are your parents anyway?"  
"You remember Kane's rookie Roxanne Ridley from NXT?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's Momma. And Kane's Daddy."  
He gulped.  
"Really?"  
"Really really really. That's why I'm such a badass," she said with a grin.  
Mike smiled at her.  
"Yeah I'll bet."  
Carter smiled before patting his shoulder and walking off.


End file.
